


Something in her eyes

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“Kiss the Girl” Disney’s The Little Mermaid"
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Kudos: 11
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Something in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For hilaryfun on Dreamwidth

Akiteru wasn’t exactly well-versed in the dating language, being a devote to his successive volleyball clubs growing up and next to oblivious to the girl department until his graduation. He hadn’t really thought much of it at the time. Definitely never felt like he had missed anything. It’s only when Kei came out as gay that his parents had started being suspicious of this behaviour and he had only sighed before tiredly answering that not dating girls wasn’t the same thing as not liking girls. Typically, their mom had only squinted and nodded slowly.  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
It had only bothered him slightly. It wasn’t that strange to have never dated at eighteen right ? Roughly every teammate he ever had always lamented not having time for dating so at least he knew he wasn’t alone in that regard. However, it seemed that the adult working world had a very different view on that subject and his coworker turned friend had practically spit out his beer when he had asked him.  
  
“Dude, are you serious ?!”  
  
He sighed while nursing his iced green tea.  
  
“So you think that’s strange ?”  
  
Jaw dropped, he was staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Uh, DUH. But I think it’s mostly because well, you look like you were popular in high school. Aren’t jocks popular with girls ?”  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
“I wasn’t a jock, Nakamura-san. I wasn’t even a starter, I stayed on the bench for three years. It was pretty depressing actually.”  
  
“Ooh, well then I guess I can see it. Don’t worry, Tsukishima ! There’s plenty of single ladies in the company, I can even introduce you to some gōkon if you want to ?”  
  
He laughed.  
  
“Thanks, Nakamura-san. But I’d rather get a relationship more… organically ? It all feels forced in this sort of meetings.”  
  
His coworker shrugged.  
  
“It’s up to you, Tsukishima. There are regular meetups so whenever you change your mind just tell me !”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
Akiteru was now kind of regretting not taking his former co-worker up on his offer. Because now that he was on an actual date with someone he actually liked, he was a mess.  
  
 _A cute mess_ , she had said, with this wink of hers that always made him weak at the knees. If seventeen year-old him had known he would one day be dating resident bad girl Tanaka Saeko he would have probably hyperventilated. Fortunately for him, at twenty-one year old, he had only laid awake all night and made a fool of himself when he had come to pick her up at the family house and tripped spectacularly at the entrance. He had been incredibly embarrassed but Saeko-san had just laughed, extended her hand to help him up and weirdly _hadn’t_ changed her mind about the whole thing. Damn, he was starting to believe it that she was into him and the thought never failed to send his heart racing, his palms sweating and his head dizzy.  
  
Akiteru thought that life was definitely unfair. How come he couldn’t string two sentences together in front of the only person he wanted to impress ? But Saeko didn’t seem to mind his antics and so, he tried not to think too much about it and enjoy their time together.  
  
However, at some point, he realised that she had this look. One that he had never seen on her before, and boy had he looked at her a lot. He thought about it all day, wrecking his brain to try and figure that out when it suddenly hit him.  
  
They were on the porch of her house after he had walked her home. The atmosphere was good, with a clear starry night sky despite the cold. She had laughed, for the umpteenth time that day and when her laughter had died, she had given him _the look_ , and tilted her head just so. Akiteru was marveling at the cuteness, until his brain, in a strike of genius, had noted the closeness of their faces and her eyes trailing down and _oh_.  
  
He blushed, but was completely unable to tear his gaze away and, like compelled by a magnetic, cosmic, force, his lips went to hers, and he remembered to close his eyes at the very last second.  
  
They kissed.  
  
At this moment, Akiteru had never been closer to a cardiac arrest despite his perfect physical health. It felt good. So much better than witnessing it that was for sure. Playing volleyball was always a blast but damn, Akiteru was starting to think that he had really been missing out all of those years.  
  
He cupped her cheek with his glove and she leaned in the heat it provided.  
  
They only touched lips, moving them experimentally by moment but nothing too intense although Akiteru would say that it was plenty emotional for him already. They parted, after an eternity that seemed to last a second and took a deep breath of fresh winter air.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
She smiled.  
  
“Thanks. I’m not gonna lie I thought you were gonna leave without making a move.”  
  
Akiteru made a face.  
  
“Sorry. Is it really that expected when someone is walked home after a date ?”  
  
“Hmm, not necessarily. But when the chemistry is there, it would be a shame not to end this on an even higher note. Although to be fair, I have thought about kissing you all day.”  
  
He had figured as much but it still felt weird to hear her say that. Tanaka Saeko. Who could have anyone but somehow, by some twisted fate wanted him, her brother’s teammate’s brother.  
  
“You should have, you know. Kissed me during the day.”  
  
She laughed.  
  
“Aki, I’m pretty sure you would have passed out, and I wasn’t gonna drag your unconscious body around.”  
  
He sighed. She had a point.  
  
“Well, now I can identify your _kiss me_ face so the problem has been solved.”  
  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
  
“Are you asking me out, Saeko-san ?”  
  
“I told you to drop the -san, Aki. But, yes. I am asking my boyfriend when he’ll be free next.”  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
“Don’t you have work ?”  
  
“I go home you know.”  
  
“So you wanna take me to your place ? Bold move, Aki.”  
  
His jaw dropped, eyes wide and tongue-tied.  
  
“I- I-... no ! I just… _Jesus_.”  
  
She laughed.  
  
“Relax, I’m just messing with you. We can go out to eat. I’ll pick you up this time, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
  
“I was distracted.”  
  
“And you won’t be tomorrow ? I was waiting for an opportunity to wear this new skirt, I’ll be waiting for your feedback.”  
  
“You’re killing me, Saeko.”  
  
“I try. But don’t go dying on me just yet, I still need you around.”  
  
“For as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
It was time for him to leave now, but just before he could say his goodbye and turn around, she gave him the look. Smiling, he leaned in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
